


Is this the real life-Is this just fantasy?

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Is this the real life-Is this just fantasy?

_(So which is it: the boy who writes the songs, or the boy who's in them?)  
_ -"Hand of God", Fall Out Boy. _  
_

"Once upon a time," Peter starts haltingly, the words curling at the back of his throat, poised to slip out but still not ready, _not yet, not quite yet_. The singer is lying face-down (comfortably) on the carpeted floor of the basement, arms a soft pale pillow for his head, cheek against knuckles. Pete is curled in the sofa, and if he puts his feet down, the arches of his bare feet will rest in the small dip of the singer's back, right where Pete is certain his voice starts from, from the last vertebra, (from where it simply _must_ travel along his spine and hurl with unassuming power from his mouth).

"Once upon a time," Peter begins again, and wonders if any of it was real at all, it is like a fucking fairy-tale, meeting this teenager with a violent reaction to being called _Pat_ , but who apparently has no qualms with the nickname _Rickster_. The singer moves a little, almost asleep on the floor and Pete wants it to be a dream that he will never wake up from.

"They lived happily ever after," Pete finishes, slipping into one of his daydreams, where the singer is flushed and sweaty during a show, and the crowd is horrifyingly massive, scaring and empowering them simultaneously and the words and the music and the light is all theirs, and there is-

"Once upon a time, " Patrick says drowsily, "There was a singer."

*

And the singer went to school where he was wasn't high-low-good-bad, just there as a part of the backdrop. I'm telling you a story, Pete. Listen. Take your feet off my back, they're cold.

And the singer was okay, it wasn't the best of times, it wasn't the worst of times, you know? Just. Just life, back and forth, lockers and desks and chairs and homework (shit, I loved maths, you know). And it was going pretty great until the singer who was a drummer who really was a singer opened his door and met a person who _obviously_ thought he was a living legend...that _hurt_ , Pete....and the legend laughed like a horse at the drummer-maybe-singer's socks, which were fucking _warm_ by the way, don't knock it til you try it, but-

*

But they looked good on the singer. I just didn't expect you to be wearing black socks like some old geezer, you know? But they looked okay. They were just you, I guess. And the plaid, dude. The plaid was awesomely _awful_ , but it was cool. Or was it argyle? Anyway, the whole thing was pretty cool, and I-

*

You don't have to say I'm cool.

*

"Once upon a time," the bassist insists, using his toes to gently massage the dip of Patrick's back. "Once upon a time I thought this kid was cool. I still think he's one of the few persons who is worth the time, everytime."

"Right."

"Happily ever after."


End file.
